


Snow Day

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fireplaces, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: Yuri is enjoying the school trip to France. The Ski resort is incredible, but after an accidental meeting with one of his teachers at a party, things get slightly more interesting.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago, I messaged a wonderful person about writing them a fic because they were kind enough to put me in their Rec List which is the sweetest thing ever. 
> 
> So to you my lovely: Happy one year anniversary of my procrastination! I know this isn't perfect, and certainly not worth the year's wait, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it! So much love<3
> 
> Also I know this kinda gets fast paced and shit like that but honestly all my smut scenes are the same so we all just gotta live with it I guess. Here's to being mediocre!!!!

Yuri stifled a giggle at the sight in front of him. While he was stumbling behind, Viktor led them both through the snow while dancing and singing merrily in Russian. The words he couldn’t understand, they were in Russian and sung with Viktor’s thick, natural accent. The sight was hilarious nonetheless, with the older man swinging from left to right while proudly presenting a bottle two thirds down after the night’s antics. 

“Yuri,” Viktor sang as he tried to stop, though his body hadn’t quite caught the message. “Why are you so quiet?” 

Yuri looked around for any company they had. Though he couldn’t see anyone, the paranoia still stuck in the back of his mind. This was completely unacceptable. The worrying boy thought of how badly it would be taken if his peers saw exactly what was going on. Here he was; partying and absolutely sloshed while on a college trip. Worst of all, his entire night had been spent at his teacher’s elbow, following him around like a lovestruck kitten. 

The entire scenario was crazy, and Yuri knew that if this got around, he would be ruined. Worst of all, Viktor would be chastised and lose his job. There’s no way tonight’s events would go unpunished if uncovered.

Snow crunched under his boots and the student took each step. “People are trying to sleep,” Yuri lied, acting less concerned than what he was. “You make more than enough noise for the both of us.” 

The Russian feigned offence, dramatically throwing his hand onto his heart. “Oh Yuri you wound me.” He stalked up to his younger accomplice. “I knew it!” he beamed, bemused at the confusion on Yuri’s face. “I always knew you were trouble.”

Yuri raised his eyebrow. “Trouble?”

“Yes!” the Viktor exclaimed. “Trouble. With your smirking in class and the way you stare at me when I talk.”

Yuri averted his eyes at the charged words. He was embarrassed to know he had been caught out; he thought he was subtle in the way he stared at his teacher’s ass when he wrote on the whiteboard, or when he walked pass to hand out the papers for the lesson. Clearly however, Viktor had been more than aware of his sultry gaze.

“Problem Yuri?” he drawled, taking the younger man’s hand in his own. “Did I say something wrong?”

“n-no-not at all” Yuri stammered, pulling his hand back as though it had been scorched. “I just think we should get you back to your place.”

Viktor cheered, throwing the hand which held his leftover vodka in the air. Since the party they had both accidently met up at, the older man had shown a wilder side than Yuri could have ever anticipated.

Seeing his teacher at the adult only party was unexpected. He had only attended the event because Phichit had begged him to accompany him for the night. He had been invited by another student attending the ski resort from a German school. Yuri wasn’t particularly thrilled at the thought of sneaking out at night on a school trip, but he couldn’t ever say no to Phichit’s puppy dog eyes. It didn’t take long however before was occupied in the toilets with the undeniably charming guy.

Half an hour after Phichit had disappeared, Yuri decided that the best option would be to leave and hear the gossip in the morning. That was until the Russian teacher he had lusted over for the past seven months bundled into him and pushed them both into a crowd of people. In an attempt to apologise, Viktor turned around to him and offered him a shot, before they both fell silent at the sight of each other. 

Yuri stood still; fearing of what was to come next. 

Viktor reacted similarly; shocked to be seen by one of his students who he had desperately tried to avoid.

Yuri’s head was buzzed, so the conversation that followed was fuzzy, but somehow they soon forgot the fact that they were both forbidden to be at the party, and instead found themselves enjoying each other’s company and ridiculous alcohol induced dancing.

Yuri realised it hadn’t taken them long to arrive back at the cabin. The journey had been short and merry. Or it had been long, and he had already forgotten half of it.  
The student took a moment to look at the outside of the accommodation. The snow blanketed the entire cabin, lit up with a few scattered solar lights which were glorious under the moonlight. 

Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out the key for the building, unlocked it and burst through the door. He flicked the light switch. “We’re here!” he exclaimed, stumbling his way the fireplace. 

With Yuri’s careful eye on him, the teacher flicked a few switches and a fire sprung to life. “Turn the lights off Yuri,” he called, freeing himself from his snow covered jacket.  
Yuri did as he was asked. He shut the door, leaving the cold air chill outside, and flicked the switch off. The fire which Viktor had somehow turned on burnt with a new passion. Shadows danced around the room with tranquillity. 

“I guess I’ll be off now Viktor,” Yuri called, taking notice of how the older man was now seated on an armchair, legs spread wide as his body had fallen half way off the furniture.  
“Stay,” Viktor begged, his attention solely focused on his guest. “Please, don’t leave yet.”

Biting his lip, Yuri pointed to the door. “I kind of have to go now- besides you should probably get to bed.”

Viktor removed himself from his position and stalked towards his student, head shaking in denial. “Do I not entertain you?” he asked, his voice showing his hurt by the attempt the younger man had made to leave. He laced his fingers with the other’s and pulled him forwards. “Do you not want to spend the night with me?” 

Though neither had mentioned the reality of the situation, they both knew the inappropriateness of this conversation. Yuri felt nervous at the proposition but couldn’t help himself feel lured in the by his sexual attraction for his teacher.

Viktor pulled him closer, pressing their chests together. Gently, their bodies began to sway. Though there was no music, both felt lost in the moment as though it was filled with magic. The feeling of them pressed together led them both to fall naturally into a rhythm. 

Yuri allowed himself to let down his guard momentarily. He rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder, leaning further into the comforting hold of his Russian teacher. Both men felt content, dancing in the glow of the fireplace while they both embraced.

Whether it was the alcohol or the feelings that took his attention, Yuri felt time slipping by. He felt as though each minutes that passed felt as though they were merely seconds. “This is nice,” he murmured, his eyes closed in relaxation.

When Viktor pulled back, he smiled graciously and sat back in his arm chair. “Take a seat.” Yuri did.

The room had become stuffy, filled to the corners with the smell of sweat and heavy, lustful desire from both occupants who now sat opposite each other. Each of them could sense the tension they had created. Tiny beads of sweat fell down each of their foreheads, though neither made a move to acknowledge the affect of each other’s company.

The youngest of the two stole glimpses at the other. His hair was slicked back, a secret attempt to appear more attractive to older man beside him before they had left. Currently however, the action was more of a source of anxiety than a source of confidence. He wondered to himself whether his company had noticed his attempt and thought of them as naïve or juvenile even. He bit his lip in anticipation, frightful to make a sound and break the awkward, expectant silence between them.

The older man however, Viktor, smirked at the situation at hand. It had almost become his own form of entertainment. He leant backwards as he sat on the floor, one arm supporting him while he stared at nothing before him. His own thoughts were on Yuri; the youngest of them.

His breath was deep as the images of the younger boy filtered through his mind. The image of him sprawled on the floor, begging for his touch and aching for release sent him crazy. He wanted his party in more intimate ways than he should have allowed himself to think of, but tonight had been one filled with vodka and relentless teasing that his hesitations no longer mattered to him. His reputation be damned; he had never met such an interesting specimen and tonight he was going to claim him.

“Another?” the Russian asked, voice husky with need as he turned to face Yuri. Without allowing time for the younger Japanese boy answer, Viktor pushed himself up and towered over Yuri. He sauntered over to the small table to his right, which proudly held a collection a French booze and Viktor’s own choice that he had brought from the airport. At some point, he had placed it down, though he found it difficult to remember when.

He poured the clear liquid into his glass, set the bottle on the stand and gracefully undid his top shirt button. When he turned to lay sight on his company, he couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the flustered face the younger boy wore. 

Yuri accepted the drink, though hesitated to take a sip, thoughts of the fact he would be sharing saliva buzzing through his now scattered mind.  
“Tonight was fun,” said Yuri.

Viktor watched though his hooded eyes, smiling. He stood tall with an urge to pounce; the wanting was becoming too heavy a need to avoid any longer. Instead, he decided now would be the time to strike. 

“You have a choice,” he stated, opening the two doors to how the night one end. One door, he preferred a great amount more than the other. “You can leave now, or you may stay longer,”

Yuri was somewhat startled by the statement; the knowledge that this was the deciding moment of the night was a pressure on him. He knew his immediate answer should have been no, but the thought, the curiosity of spending the night was too, convincing him to stay.

The younger man nodded, carefully placing his glass on the floor and pulling himself from his seated position. Ignoring the faint disappointment on Viktor’s face, he gave a tremble of a wave and began making his way towards the front door of the cabin. The snow outside was not as exciting as the situation offered to him on a silver platter inside, but he knew which decision would be the wisest to make.

Once he reached the door, his hand hovered over the handle. He felt as though touching it had become a physical impossibility. His own mind was in a state of self-torture and was struggling to come his own conflicts.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he almost jumped completely out of his skin. It didn’t take long however, for him to feel safe with the human contact that been given to him. In fact, it had somehow rewired his instincts completely. He found himself craving to feel the true extent of the older man’s passion; the feeling of those hands on his body, exploring every inch of him and Yuri succumbed to his most taboo fantasy.

Viktor had taken note of the short pause. His lean body moved into action, no longer afraid to take action. His chest pressed against the younger’s back, his lips almost grazing the lobe of Yuri’s ear as he spoke. “Understood,” he smirked, his arm reaching forwards to lock the door. The curtains were not a problem. Viktor had been prepared enough to pull them before he left for the party responsible for the night’s misbehaviour. 

The warmth they shared was spreading, though Yuri shivered at the fact he had sealed the deal. He had decided how his night would end, and he knew it more or less ended with him begging like a slut to be taken four hours. 

Viktor latched onto Yuri’s neck, sucking softly at the supple skin. He had dreamt of marking the young boy in front of him for months, and now he was throwing caution to the wind. This boy was his, and he’d sacrifice even his freedom to be the one to make this boy writher in pleasure beyond comprehension.  
Yuri let himself go, cries of need escaping his tender lips. The younger boy couldn’t help how his body quivered at the touch of the older man’s lip on his neck. He could feel himself being marked, claimed, possessed by the man eagerly sucking on his skin.

“Please,” the boy murmured, lost in the feeling of being pressed against the hard wood of the door, and the solid wall of Viktor’s chest entrapping him between the two.  
“Please what?” the offender teased, fingertips digging into the tender flesh of the younger man underneath his t-shirt. “You don’t want this?” The Russian pulled back slightly, his silver hair dangling across his face. They were separated with sweat caused by the log fire and hours of lazy, alcohol induced dancing and the burning fireplace which had been left unattended for more important, sexual matters.

“Well?” Viktor pressed on after no response, pushing his hips into the curve of his company’s curves. “What do you want from me?” he asked.  
Yuri supported himself with his arms against the wall as his head hung submissively. “I want anything…everything...whatever you’ll… oh my god” he keened, pushing backwards in the added pressure. “I want everything please.” 

Viktor cupped Yuri from behind, earning himself an excited exhale in the process. He rubbed his new lover teasingly, accompanied by their hips grinding into each other. Viktor wasn’t ashamed to show Yuri how much of an affect he had on him. In fact, he was pleased to feel Yuri reacting to his touch with an urgency that matched with his own.

Lead by instinct, Yuri thrusted back into Viktor’s hold. He manoeuvred himself around. His own chocolate eyes met the ocean blue ones above him. The intensity of lust in them was breath-taking; Yuri had not seen such a powerful gaze before. Even the most convincing romance movies had nothing on the scene currently playing out.

Enough of playing, the Japanese student pulled the Russian down for a kiss. Surprised at himself, he pushed forward and parted his lips. Though the alcohol had made his mind fuzzy, it was the force of Viktor’s tongue on his own that made his knees weak. 

“Out of these,” the Russian growled, fiddling with the difficult belt of the jeans that were restricting his access to Yuri’s member. 

Yuri provided help by pushing them off his hips, one hand shoving them down while his other continued to tug at the silver hair it had threaded itself in.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed, pulling back temporarily to look at the wonderous sight of his teacher panting heavily, hair devilish and lips swollen. “This is wrong,” He panted, eyes travelling up the wrecked shirt the Russian had worn all night. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Yuri looked into the eyes piercing into his own. “We should stop.”

Viktor huffed, disappointed. “If that’s what you want.” With reluctance, he pulled away. He thread his fingers through his hair and stepped backwards, closing his eyes. He couldn’t speak; his mind was foggy and his body ached to be on top the boy who had teased and tortured him all night.

The room with filled with an uncomfortable silence. Not one similar to the previous atmosphere, where the air spoke of excitement and a taboo thrill. No, now it felt unnecessarily awkward, and unending.

Seconds went by without movement. Yuri was caught up in the shift of the moment. It didn’t take him long, the thought of Viktor returning to his bed, of himself returning to his friends (who were less than likely to occupy his night with sensual touches and mind-blowing orgasms) was enough for him to make up his mind. His shyness. His sensibility. They were damned tonight.

Yuri lunged at his teacher, hands grabbing at every inch they could reach. Underneath his fingertips was only what he could describe as an obstacle. His nimble fingers made quick work of the button, no longer feeling the need to be as careful as he had been in the past.

The shirt was discarded somewhere behind them; Yuri paid less attention to the clothing and more attention to the Russian moaning into his mouth. Grinning into the kiss, Yuri backed the elder to the first chair their stumbling could find. He pushed him downwards with a force he hadn’t quite expected to use.

Viktor, who was stunned at the sudden change of attitude watched, intrigued at the new display of dominance. He drooled at the way the fire lit the younger boys body; highlighting the curve of his jaw, the shape of his calves, the shadow one strand of hair left across his face. The sight of glory was almost too much to handle.

“You’re beautiful.”

Yuri smirked. “Say that to all of your prey?” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Prey?”

Yuri shifted his position; one leg lifted itself over the spread of Viktor’s legs, spreading his own in the process. “It’s naughty, you know,” the boy teased, leaning his body from the waist above close to Viktor. “It’s illegal to be sleeping with a student.”

Viktor’s eyebrow remained still, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

Yuri’s wondering hands traced their way up the older man’s abs, deliciously outlined by the burning fire. Sweat beads had collected on them, tempting Yuri’s tongue to get a sample of the goods. “How many students Viktor?” he continued, moving one hand dangerously low to the Russian’s package. “How many students have you fucked?” he growled, cupping what tonight, rightfully belonged to him.

Viktor exhaled at the newfound pressure, his body reacting with yearning unmeasured. “None,” he half laughed, his eyes staring at the ones that seemingly held him in place with one glance. “You’re the first.”

A sense of pride built up in Yuri, something he hadn’t quite expected. “Good.”

Yuri latched his lips onto the pair in front of him, nipping and biting as he pulled back and pressing with a sense of urgency when he attempted to nurse them afterwards. The alcohol only enticed the younger man further, drawing him in for more. With each laboured breath, Yuri grew impatient. He pulled at Viktor’s belt and unlatched the buckle. “I need this off,” he commanded, his orders quickly complied with as the silver haired man began to unzip his jeans.

“Change of attitude,” Viktor breathed, sliding the material down his hips and past his thighs. At Yuri’s legs, they stopped, but the man of a sex icon removed himself, taking the pants with him. When he returned, he seated himself comfortably on the bulge that was begging for attention. When his hips moved, Viktor couldn’t help himself but groan.  
“This is wrong,” Yuri sighed, though not in disappointment. Viktor’s hands placed themselves on his thighs, driving him crazy. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”

Viktor had heard all he wanted. With a surprising amount of strength, the Russian locked his grasp on Yuri and lifted them both up. The way their bodies clung to each other was one of true eroticism. Yuri’s legs wrapped around Viktor’s waist, his were still attached to where they had wanted to be all night, and both men’s bulges were pressed against each other begging for more. 

“I need you,” Yuri hissed as Viktor forced him against the living space wall. “I need you now.” He was struggling to wait any longer; he needed those Russian hands exploring his needy body. He wanted to feel every inch of his skin burning with sensations he had never felt before.

Viktor was eager to comply. He gently placed Yuri down and lowered himself to the floor. His knees felt the rough texture of the carpet beneath them, but his attention was focused solely on Yuri’s body.

He reached upwards, pulling down the black material and allowing Yuri to step out of them. He attempted to place his hands on the slender boys hips until a pair of hands stopped him. “Not yet,” Yuri huffed, pulling the man back to his feet. Without another word, he swapped their places; Viktor’s back against the wall and Yuri on his knees in front of him. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he murmured, dragging the black boxers that had been containing Viktor. 

Yuri inwardly praised himself as Viktor bucked forward, chasing for more as the he ran his tongue from the base to the tip. Slowly, teasingly, he tasted the flesh along veins which stood proudly. The whimper Yuri heard as he took Viktor in his mouth was music to his ears. 

Viktor’s hips began thrusting forwards, encouraging the teasing to speed up. His body made a fool of itself, but the feeling of those plump lips was reason enough for Viktor not to feel ashamed. The way the young boy took him further and further was sensational torture. 

“You’re amazing,” Viktor said, his eyes closing in pleasure. “God we should have done this earlier.”

Yuri hummed, then sucked his cheeks in. The groan of pleasure was enough to fill the room, and Yuri was momentarily glad that Viktor had booked his own private accommodation away from the rest of the tutors or students. 

He continued, starting a slow rhythm of bobbing his head backwards and forwards.

“Shit-” Viktor grasped Yuri’s hair roughly, guiding the younger man backwards and forwards as the boy alternated the way his tongue danced. 

Yuri followed his teachers lead and began to focus on other areas. His nimble fingers began to play with Viktor’s balls, hanging low and neglected. He fondled them delicately, rolling each one in his hand. He felt as though he had power; as though he was calling the shots now and he revelled in it.

Despite the older man’s protest, Yuri pulled himself away from the member and used his right hand to grasp the shaft. Eagerly, he took the left ball in his mouth and sucked at it, paying it the much-needed attention. Sloppily, he coated each sack with spit and let the drool hang between them and his lips. He was a sight to behold.

“Katsuki-“ the Russian panted. “I think we need to-“ His hip thrust forward. “You need to stop.” He keened. “I’m going to come.”

Hesitantly, Yuri pulled himself off and stared at the man above him. His lips were pink and covered in salvia, somewhat swollen from the night’s treatment.  
Viktor pulled the younger man up and pushed him backwards towards the armchair. He was amazed at how he had been completely under his student’s thumb; it further pushed his need to taste the boy.

He needed to show him all the pent-up frustration he had caused for the last few months. He needed to give him everything he could offer and more, and do that he would  
Yuri followed the unspoken instructions; one knee was placed on the cushion of the chair, while the other was placed over the arm. With his legs spread wide, he felt open and on show, but excited at the thought of being seen in such an intimate way by the man of his most adventurous sexual fantasies. 

Viktor finally allowed himself to indulge, and lunged tongue first to Yuri’s exposed hole. He licked backwards and forwards, repeating his actions before sucking the tender skin surrounding it. He used his tongue to taste the flesh, raw and tender, but the most delicious thing Viktor had tasted. Equal only to the student’s tongue.

The boy beneath him mewled at the wetness. The muscle probed deeper, slightly opening the hole for further exploration. It was slick and covered with salvia. Viktor Nikiforov’s tongue was sent from the gods themselves for this exact reason.

“You’re delicious,” Viktor smirked as he moved away from the hole to nibble the pert ass that was spread wide. “Absolutely outstanding.” A playful bite. “Five star meal.”  
“You’re drunk,” Yuri whimpered, pushing his hole further towards the Russian, begging for more. 

“Drunk words, sober thoughts,” Chuckled Viktor before he buried his face back in between the two cheeks. One hand reached round to hook into Yuri’s mouth, which the boy happily accepted.

Yuri’s mind was no longer on how wrong this entire situation was wrong, or how he should have left the moment he saw his teacher partying. Instead, his focus was on making sure the digits in his mouth were covered in drool and ready finger him. He worked on them with an eagerness to please.

When Viktor pulled them back, he shifted himself to lean forwards. His lips sucked at the skin above the curve of Yuri’s ass, and his fingers gently circled the puckering hole. Softly, he pressed forward, and slipped his finger past the tight, unwilling ring. It was swallowed slowly, but the sight was enough for Viktor’s cock to jump at the sight.

Slowly he began moving the digit, earning cries of need from the boy beneath him. The hole pulled him further, closing tight on the intruder, suddenly ready for more.  
Another finger began to probe. It took more effort to coax the hole into opening freely, but Yuri exhaled a long-held breath and relaxed himself. The burn of the stretch was intoxicating, but sparked his need for bigger, better than two fingers.

“I want you.”

Viktor looked up, his fingers still buried deep into the student. 

“Now,” Yuri demanded, less than impressed at Viktor’s lack of response.

The Russian nodded, removing his fingers. He lunged at the side table beside him and grabbed a bottle of lube. With a generous squirt, he prepared his aching dick for the main event. “How?”

Yuri removed himself from the chair. “I want to ride you,” he deadpanned, reversing their positions.

Viktor remained silent momentarily; he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Being under the influence didn’t make him blind to the potential harm he could do. “Are you sure? It might be easier if you lay down and I-“ 

Yuri pushed him backwards and climbed on top of him. “I don’t care.”

The young boy lifted himself up, reaching around to the thick member aching to take him. He placed it against his hole and breathed deeply. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the member. With each inch he took, his hole stretched more than he imagined he could have. 

Viktor gasped as the warmth encased him. The tightness that surrounded him was intense and left him feeling dizzy. He forced himself to remain still, though the urge the buck up and take Yuri in one was more than tempting to him.

Yuri moaned as he fully seated himself on Viktor. He felt full in a way he had never achieved before – his fingers or small toys were no comparison to the real deal. Viktor was filling him to the brim and Yuri almost felt impaled on the thick shaft.

“Move,” the Russian begged, his fingertips digging harshly into the student’s hips.

Yuri complied. His thighs lifted him upwards slowly, allowing himself to lift partially off the member, though quickly filled himself back up. Easily, he fell into a slow routine; Up, down, up down, up, down.

Both men were in pure bliss at the sensations, and neither of them could describe the exact feeling of satisfaction they were chasing. Yuri gained speed and used his teacher’s shoulders for leverage. 

Viktor was in awe at the sight above him. The younger boys face was dripping with sweat and his eyes were focused solely on Viktor’s dick entering and exciting his body. Without hesitation, the older man licked his palm and grabbed hold of Yuri’s cock. The member was stiff, leaking precum as it bounced with each movement Yuri.

The added pressure caught Yuri off guard. He tightened his hole in response and Viktor cried in surprise.

The older man focused his hand movements, jerking the young boy off in rhythm he had set for himself. Occasionally Viktor would press deep into the slit, coating his thumb pad in the leaking liquid and smearing it over the head. 

Viktor decided enough was enough. 

He grabbed Yuri’s thighs tightly and lifted the boy upwards. As he brought the boy back down, he thrusted deeply into the hole he had longed to buried in. The angle filled the boy completely, and helpless at his body’s desires, he caved into giving Viktor control. 

The man set a new pace for them both, and after a while of searching, he hit the spot he had been waiting to find.

“What the-OoOOOHHH” the student cried, burying his face in Viktor’s neck. “Fucking Christ-“

Viktor continued with his victory, savouring each mewl of pleasure he earnt. His hips carried on with their newly set speed, pushing them further to their orgasms.

Yuri grabbed his dick, tugging in time with each thrust Viktor used to drive him crazy. With each burst of sensation that ran through him, he found himself closer and closer until his body couldn’t take no more.

“FUCK VIKTOR” He screamed. 

It was an explosion of pure bliss that sent electricity through nerves. His toes curled pleasure and his body shook from aftereffects. He spurted over the man beneath him, painting the blank canvas of a chest with his own seed.

Viktor followed with his own release. His cock pumped into the boys hole, which began leaking out as Viktor continued his assault. His mind when white with haziness as his orgasm coursed through his veins, and he found himself completely spent.

Both men seated themselves, breathing deeply as the shock-waves died.

As Yuri’s lunged replaced the missing oxygen his release had allowed to escape him, he lifted himself off the Russian’s chest. Quietly they stared at each other, allowing the silence to fill the room.

Yuri removed himself off Viktor as he noticed the old man wince. When he stood up, his legs were weak and his mind dizzy from the orgasm. Caught off guard, his nose wrinkled at the feeling of cum oozing from his asshole and down the backside of his thigh.

Viktor was silent for a few moments before he pulled himself out of the chair. He left the cum untouched, and instead wore it proudly.  
“I’ll resign the day we get back.” Viktor announced.

Yuri’s realisation of what happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt disheartened at the thought of Viktor having to leave his job over a mutual decision. Reckless, but mutal. Yuri struggled to find a way to reply. The air was heavy.

Viktor walked over to the bedroom door. He turned the handle and opened it. “We have three more days left of this trip.” He said. 

With that, he waited.

Yuri took a moment to understand. 

He walked to the room.

He accepted the invitation.


End file.
